Halloween Nights To Remember Forever
by Nightshade2917
Summary: What happens when Sam meets you? And why does he keep coming back each Halloween year? Sam x Reader


Just a little short and sweet with a bit of heartwarming Halloween special story tonight that I've thought of after watching _Trick 'r Treat._ This is a Sam x Reader platonic relationship, so no romance at all. Sorry if you were expecting a little romance between you and Sam. It is in Sam's point of view but it is still in a way second person. Hope you all enjoy this short fic ^v^

* * *

POV: Sam

Tonight was just like any other night on Halloween. All all of the houses were decorated with fake spooky, creepy, scary, and gory props. Well, almost all of them. There were a couple of houses that neglected in celebrating the spirit of all hallows eve. They even don't pass out sweets! I made sure that the owners never forget the rules for Halloween ever again or else their lives would be on the line.

All of the children were running from one house to the next to fill up their bags with sweet delicious candy as well as the occasional toys and money. As usual, I would walk all alone or at least follow a group of kids in front of me so that I too can get my candy, preferably chocolate candy. But tonight was different than any of the Halloween nights I have experienced before. And because of that fateful night, I met and will always remember (y/f/n).

There was this nice house at the end of the block in this one neighborhood I like to visit late at night on Halloween. It had some amazing decorations out in the front of as well as a few visible decorations inside that I can see. I reached up and rang the doorbell. Beautiful chimes went off from inside the house as I patiently waited for someone to answer. I waited for a minute or so before I thought they weren't coming out of the house to give me something sweet to eat. I was disappointed for a moment before I became slightly annoyed and angry. I was so annoyed that I was going to use my powers to force open the door and make them pay for not answering the door and giving out treats for trick or treaters. Hense the trick part in the saying as well as in the rhymes of that song for those who do not pay heed to the rules of Halloween. But, before I could even play my vengeful trick, I heard the most sweeties voice I have ever heard of in over two millennia.

"So sorry for the long wait, sweety," you said to me.

I turned around to see the most mesmerizing human I have ever laid eyes on. You were roughly fourteen to fifteen years old wearing a stunning vampire costume that looked amazing on you. Your (h/c) and (h/l) shimmered underneath the light of the doorway as well as the waxing gibbous moon. Even your (s/c) glowed with health in your (b/t/a). Your (e/c) eyes stared at me will an apologetic look as well as concern for why I having taken any candy out of that Halloween decorated bowl in your hand. You smiled the most beautiful and charming fanged smile that I couldn't help but stare yet again. I had to blink before mentally shaking my head for being so enchanted by your voice and appearance.

I sheepishly dug my hand into the bowl and picked out a Snickers fun size candy bar. Once I tossed the candy in my sack, I was making my way down the pathway and over to the next house when I heard it.

"Happy Halloween Sam! And come back next Halloween," you called out to me.

I stopped dead in my tracks to look back at you, but you already closed the door shut. I just stood there on the pathway to your house for several long minutes that seemed to last for hours. In that moment, I became curious and intrigued by you that I chose to stay near your house until the witching hour has come and pass. Some trick or treaters came and went from your house as you answered and gave out the treats for them. Hours ticked by as it was nearing the hours that I must return home and wait for the next coming Halloween in a years time.

I noticed that all of your jack-o-lanterns were still lit despite that it was almost eleven. By this time, all of the trick or treaters have gone home since it was a school night for most. Another hour had past and still, I haven't seen you come out to blow out the candles from the pumpkins. Now I had to go home or else my father would be looking for me, which is never a good sign. As I walked home, I thought about what you said and what you did and I have come to a decision. Since you seem to be following the rules of Halloween, I want to see if you will still practice them as well as remember me next year on Halloween.

That night I went home and slept while thinking about you in my long slumber. A year has come and past and today I have awakened to be greeted by the new Halloween year. This time, I made sure to come to your house first so that I can start my second observation while also collecting candy from house to house along the way as I wait till I need to go home and sleep for another year-long hibernation.

Walking up the familiar path, I rang your doorbell and waited to see you.

"Coming!" I hear you shouting from behind the door.

Your loud running footsteps came all the way until they halted by the door where you opened it up for me. I looked up at you to see that you were wearing another costume, but this time you were dressed up as (f/c/c) that I have never seen before.

You were breathing in and out puffs of air from the short exercise. After you calmed your breathing, you said while grabbing the bowl of candy, "Sorry that you had to wait, again, but here, take a piece of candy."

I silently nodded as I took another chocolate candy. I made my way down the path while I heard you say, "Happy Halloween Sam! See you next year!" For the first time, I smiled that you remembered me from last year. I can't explain it, but ever since I met you I had this fuzzy warm feeling in my chest. At first, I didn't know what it was, but I do know now that it feels so good. It felt so good whenever I was around you that I can't wait until next Halloween and the year after that and the year after that for ages to come! And just like that, I made a vow to myself to come to your house first before going to the other neighborhoods in places and countries that celebrate Halloween.

Ever since then, I came to your house where you would always be dressed up in a costume handing out treats while also abiding by the rules. Each year, you grew older and older were you became an attractive young adult. And each time you answer the door, you would always greet me in that lovely voice of yours.

"Oh! Well, hello there Sam! How are you this Halloween?"

"Come to see me again, my friend?" you giggled. "I've been waiting to see you as well."

"Oh Hey! I got something special for you."

You always handed me some kind of sweet chocolatey treat.

"Here, it's chocolate, your favorite candy. I hope you love it."

And every time I would leave you would always say such kind words to me.

"Bye! Happy Halloween, my friend! See you next year!"

Even on Halloween nights that seem too bitterly cold for going around trick or treating. On that particular Halloween night, you let me inside your house.

I rang your doorbell and waited for you to come. A brisk gust of icy cold wind came willowing and wisping by making the bare trees shake against the powerful force. Not many children were out in this fridged temperature, which I'll give them a pass this time since it was rather unexpected and out of the blue. The door opened as I heard you gasp in shock. I looked up to see you dressed in one of my most favorite Halloween costumes I have seen you were so far. You were dressed as a sugar skull person with beautiful (f/c) feathered wings. You looked like a sweet skeletal being sent by God with those angelic wings on your shoulders.

"Sam!? What are you doing out here?" you asked me.

I tilted my head in confusion at you for what you said.

"You must be freezing cold. Quick, come inside and warm up," you said while opening the door wider for me to come inside.

I was shocked because nobody would ever invite me inside their house when it was like this kind of weather. For some reason, I oblige and went inside her house. Inside was nice and toasty compared to the cold outside. You ushered me to take a seat in a comfortable chair in the living room and make myself comfortable. Then you disappeared into the kitchen area. I waited in the seat for you as I took in everything that is there to see in your room. Everything looked so beautiful and appealing to me since it was mostly Halloween props and such. You came back caring a mug of steaming hot chocolate in your hands.

"Here, something to warm up your frozen body."

I took it from your hands and carefully lift up my mask to drink the delicious warm drink you offered so kindly. You smiled so tenderly at me before saying, "I always thought that offering someone a nice warm cup of hot cocoa was good for the soul."

I stopped drinking to look up at you. I nodded in reply before drinking the rest of the cup and then handing it off to you. You took it from me and went back into the kitchen. When you came back, you had a candy bar in your hand.

"Here, a treat for you on this fridged Halloween night."

I got up from the chair and took the candy from you. You smiled warmly at me as I gave you a nod of thanks before I made my way to your door.

You made a small frown on your face as you asked, "Leaving so soon?"

I nodded.

You closed your eyes for a second and let out a sigh. "Oh. Well, I guess you must be on your way now. There are so many houses to collect candy from as well as punish those who do not follow the rules."

That grabbed my attention as I looked back at you in shock at how you knew what I do.

"You're wondering how I know this and what you do, right?"

I slowly nodded as I now watched you carefully.

"It was easy for me to figure out because you never seem to age or even change out of that costume. And I could only see you Halloween once a year."

I've never realized that my frequent visits to your house would make you so keen on seeing that I was never a small human child wearing a costume.

"I knew from the moment that I met you that you weren't human, and I'm okay with that Samhain."

My eyes were wide with shock that you used my full name and not my nickname.

You started to laugh. "I've figured that Sam was short for Samhain, right?"

I nodded again, now not knowing what to do. Barely anyone knew of my existence or what I am and this for the first time scared me because I don't want to kill you. You were my special human that pays attention to the rules. But most of all, you paid attention to me. I was conflicted about what to do now. I want to keep my identity a secret by killing you but I also want to keep you alive so that I could see you again next Halloween.

"It's alright, Sam." I looked up at you as you said, "I will keep your identity a secret until my last breath."

For some reason, hearing this made me feel relieved as if a weight was lifted. I was about to make my leave when you stopped me.

"Before you go, I want to give you something," you said to me before disappearing into another room.

I waited for two minutes until I heard you coming back with something hidden behind your back. I tilted my head in curiosity as you revealed a long black an orange scarf with red, white, purple, and green designs on it. "Something to keep you warm on this subzero Halloween evening." I held the fabric in my hands to feel its soft warm touch on my fingers. The designs and colors looked amazing and well thought of as I traced every last detail of it while you stood there and smiled lovingly at me. That's when I looked up at you in bewilderment. This was the first time that any human has ever given me a gift. Receiving one made me so happy that I instinctively went up to you and gave you a grateful hug.

You laughed in amusement, rubbed my back tenderly, and said, "I take it you love the gift then?"

I nodded vigorously into your stomach area for a moment longer before letting go of you. You then took the scarf and wrapped it around my neck and mouth area for me. I then walked to the door before stopping for a moment to look back at you and wave goodbye. You waved goodbye back to me and said those same words I love hearing from you. "Happy Halloween Sam! See you next year!"

I nodded, opened the door, and left to go out for more trick or treating.

After that incident, I went home to sleep and wait for Halloween where I would visit you again and again on each and every Halloween night. I would always wear that scarf you gave to me everytime I go out trick or treating in the cold as well as when I go to sleep. Years went by and I would always come and see you in your costumes. Sometimes you would tell me some minor details about your life like "I finally got into (d/j)" or "I have a (boy/girl)friend" and even "By the way Sam, I'm married!"

I felt that the more I knew you, the more I felt that we were close friends. Friends...that's a word that I thought I would never think I would ever have or need in my immortal lifespan. But somehow, you just penetrated your way into my "heart" and I will always cherish it forever.

One Halloween night, I came to your house like usual, but you weren't there. I saw a huge bowl of candy with the sign that read 'Please take one'. I didn't understand why you didn't come out to greet me and say 'Happy Halloween' like normal until saw a note on the door that read 'sorry I'm not here, baby's on the way'. This amazed me that you were having kids today of all days. I was both thrilled but saddened at the same time since I couldn't see you, but I was very happy for you none the less. So, I took a candy from the bowl and made my way to other houses down the block.

Next year, I finally saw the baby or should I say, babies. You were dressed as some kind of pumpkin creature similar to me but different. You greeted me with that same smile of yours.

"Been awhile Sam. Sorry I couldn't see you last year. I was expecting our twins and then they just decided to be birthed on Halloween, so yeah. I had a dire emergency on my hands."

I nodded before I heard a pair of babies crying out loud for their parent. You handed me the bowl for me to pick out the candy while you went off to get the twins. You came back and showed them to me. "Here are my little pumpkins that are now in my life, Sam"

I looked to see that one was a boy and the other was a girl were both of them were wearing a costume similar to mine but a kid-friendly little pumpkin cap on their heads. "I kind of named them after you. Meet Samuel and Samantha."

The babies cued and looked at me as I looked at them for a few minutes before leaving. I waved at the family and made my way. More years went by as I saw you grow older and older until you were just a frail old elder wearing simpler costumes. Even so, you still greeted me the same at it always was. Each year I would notice how frail you've gotten as well as how much sicker you've become. It was to the point were even you usual 'Happy Halloween Sam! See you next year' would be ended up in coughing fits. That made me feel concern for you each year that I visited. Every night that Halloween would come to an end, I would think of you and your declining health were dread sinks in about will I see you again next year kind of feeling.

But I didn't know that last Halloween was going to be the last time I get to see you, alive. Out of habit, I walked up to your familiar warm house to only see that there was no sign of activity. My "heart" sunk as I began to deny the truth. _Maybe you're watching T.V. in the dark with no lights on_ I thought to myself as I checked every window to see that everything was covered in sheets. I went around the whole property to see nothing and nobody inside. The house looked cold and dead inside and out. I ended up standing dead still on the sidewalk in front of the house in disbelief.

The wind outside picked up as it started to rain. The children shrieked in surprise as they all dashed and ran to find shelter from the start of a downpour. I just stood there like a statue staring at the ground.

I couldn't believe that you were gone. Something warm and wet filled my eyes before they flowed down like waterfalls. Thunder cracked the sky as I bent my head back and gave out a God awful and unnatural scream in sadness, regret, sorrow, and remorse over you. I let the rain pour down on my body as I cried for not saying goodbye to you one last time. I must have stood there crying for hours upon hours before I felt a hand resting on my shoulders. I looked up to see my father.

 _"Son, I know that this situation hurts you in ways that I cannot even empathize with you,"_ he said to me.

I sniffled. _"But...but (y/n) gone!"_

 _"I know, but you must move on Samhain. Humans have short lifespans than us. They are born one moment and are gone the next."_

I lowered my head and hiccuped from crying so much. He patted my back lovingly.

 _"Now, let's go home,"_ he said while taking my hand.

As I walked away from the house I grew to love the human inside, I felt something under my foot. I stopped and picked it up. My eyes widened in awe and joy when I saw a candy bar, a chocolate candy bar. I put it in my bag as I swore I heard you say, "Happy Halloween Sam. See you in the next life." I pulled the scarf closer to my mouth as I smiled knowing that I will never forget all of those Halloween years of your life that you impacted me so much. I especially will never forget you, (y/f/n).


End file.
